


Rudeness Will Not Be Tolerated In This Starbucks

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки уверен, что бариста из Старбакса специально коверкает его имя.<br/>Стив делает это не специально. Ну ладно, окей, может, и нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rudeness Will Not Be Tolerated In This Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rudeness Will Not Be Tolerated In This Starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834853) by [camwolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/pseuds/camwolfe). 



> От автора:  
> «Ладушки, У МЕНЯ СОВСЕМ НЕТ ЩАС ВРЕМЕНИ НА ФИК, но я все равно его написала, ха  
> Написано по этой заявке:  
> "Я бариста, а ты отвратительный посетитель, заказывающий венти макиато и не прекращающий болтать по телефону, так что я коверкаю твое имя невероятно изощренными способами каждый божий день АУ"  
> "Я занятой бизнесмен, а бариста продолжает коверкать мое имя разными изощренными и унизительными способами, серьезно, кем он возомнил себя вообще АУ"».
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Котяточки, если вам понравился перевод, сбегайте в оригинал и поставьте кудос, я думаю, вам будет несложно, а автору - точно приятно ;))
> 
> И огромное спасибо за помощь с переводом и бетинг Izumrudishe <33 Пирожочек, ты космос прост *О*

– Это не то, что я заказывала.

– Прошу прощения, мэм, – автоматически сказал Стив. Он продолжил делать чей-то горячий шоколад, чувствуя взгляд разозленной посетительницы. – Что не так с Вашим кофе?

Женщина лет пятидесяти, разряженная в Берберри с ног до головы, раздраженно фыркнула.

– Здесь совершенно точно две порции мокко, хотя я просила всего одну!

Стив был абсолютно уверен, что он добавлял один мокко, но он все равно вежливо улыбнулся.

– Прошу прощения, я сделаю Вам новый кофе. 

Посетительница (на стаканчике было написано Джанис) рассержено прищурилась на него, но Стив уже отвернулся, снова принимаясь за ее заказ. Он отдал девочке-подростку горячий шоколад, а затем сделал кофе Джанис точно так же, как и в первый раз.

– Вот, – сказал он, мило улыбаясь. – На этот раз всего один мокко. 

Джанис сделала маленький глоток, и ее лицо расслабилось.

– Гораздо лучше. Хотя теперь я опаздываю на работу.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Стив, сразу приступая к следующему заказу. Джанис вальяжной походкой вышла из Старбакса.

– Мы можем ее забанить? – спросила Шэрон, выныривая рядом со Стивом, чтобы взять коробку молока из холодильника. – Например, повесить ее имя на стену и запирать дверь всякий раз, как она появится на пороге?

– Хотелось бы, – печально ответил Стив и отправил фраппучино с двойной шоколадной крошкой на прилавок. – Но если мы будем делать так с каждым раздражающим посетителем…

– У нас вряд ли вообще будут посетители, – торжественно закончила Шэрон. Они грустно посмотрели друг на друга, прежде чем вернуться к своим обязанностям.

Стив и Шэрон поменялись через час, Стив встал на кассу, а Шэрон – за прилавок с кофемашинами. Плюсы торчания у кассы – Стиву не приходилось иметь дело с разгневанными и недовольными клиентами. Минусы – ему приходилось иметь дело с засранцами, точь-в-точь как стоящий сейчас перед ним.

Он только что зашел в кофейню, громко разговаривая по телефону. Через его плечо была перекинута сумка, а к уху – прижат айфон.

Он был почти таким же высоким, и Стив бы даже подумал, что тот мог быть привлекательным, не будь уже настолько задницей.

Парень экспрессивно болтал по телефону, стоя в очереди, и продолжил говорить, даже подойдя к кассе.

– Доброе утро, – любезно обратился к нему Стив. – Что бы вы хотели заказать?

– Нет, ну нет, я ж сказал, что файл в правом нижнем ящике! – огрызнулся парень в айфон. Он посмотрел поверх Стива и указал на меню позади него. – Нет, не запертый. Тот, что над ним. Да.

Стив с трудом подавил вздох. В меню было полно наименований, и он ну никак не мог догадаться, которое из них парень хотел себе.

– Я не уверен, что понимаю, о чем Вы.

Парень закатил глаза и отвел телефон на секунду в сторону от лица.

– Венти макиато.

Стив кивнул и взял стакан, записывая заказ.

– Не могли бы вы сказать свое имя?

– Да, в красной папке. Нет, на левой стороне.

Стив почувствовал страстное желание написать «Красная Папка» в качестве имени, но воздержался. Потому что он взрослый и ответственный человек и не делает подобных вещей.

– Сэр?

Парень вздохнул и наконец-то посмотрел на Стива.

– Баки.

Это, конечно, было странное имя, но не самое странное из всех, что Стив когда-либо слышал. Он предположил, что пишется оно как «Баки», но Стив терпеть не мог, когда люди обращались с ним так, будто он не достоин простого разговора только потому, что работает в Старбаксе.

Он написал «Бакки» и отправил стакан Шэрон.

– Что-нибудь еще? – спросил Стив, но Баки лишь передал ему карту Старбакса и отвернулся.  
Стив сжал челюсти, проводя транзакцию, а затем отдал ее обратно. Он с улыбкой повернулся к следующему посетителю.

Он заметил, как Баки прищурился на него, проходя к дверям, но Стив только вежливо улыбнулся на это.

 

К огромному разочарованию Стива, Баки пришел снова следующим утром. В этот раз он хотя бы не говорил по телефону, но очень быстро печатал что-то на нем. Он едва не сбил женщину с малышом, пристегнутым на ее груди, когда входил в кофейню, уткнувшись в айфон.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Стив, намертво удерживая улыбку на лице. – Что будете заказывать?

– Карамельный макиато, – ответил Баки, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Нет.

Стив стиснул зубы. На самом деле подобные вещи ужасно портили утро, когда люди не говорили хотя бы «здравствуйте» или какое-нибудь другое приветствие. Он тоже был человеком, ради всего святого.

– Могу я узнать Ваше имя? – спросил Стив, не пропуская раздражение в голос.

– Баки, – ответил тот и не глядя протянул карту. Стив пробил ее и вернул Баки. А тот отошел к другому концу прилавка за своим заказом, даже не обернувшись.

Стив сузил глаза и написал «Баке» на стаканчике.

Он был слишком сосредоточен, добавляя нужное количество взбитых сливок во фраппучино, когда Баки прошел мимо, но он точно знал, что тот одарил его пристальным взглядом.

 

К облегчению Стива, следующим утром телефона Баки нигде в поле зрения не было. Баки выглядел уставшим, подходя к кассе. У него под глазами залегли темные круги, а волосы торчали в беспорядке. 

– Доброе утро, – сказал Стив, сразу доставая стаканчик. – Что будете…

– Капучино гранде, – сказал Баки, сонно моргая.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стив, записывая это на стаканчике. – Не желаете ли еще что-нибудь из еды?

– Если бы хотел – заказал бы, – отрезал Баки.

Стив почувствовал, как улыбка соскользнула с лица. Он посмотрел на Баки поверх кассы.

– Не обязательно быть таким грубым, – прохладно сказал Стив и тут же пожалел об этом. Ох, он так облажался.

Баки нахмурился, уставившись на Стива. Он выглядел немного ошарашенным.

– С вас 5.47, – быстро сказал Стив. И Баки молча протянул ему карту.

Стив написал «Бакке» на стаканчике и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. По крайней мере, до тех пор пока Сэм не встал позади него, скрестив руки на груди.

– Стив... – медленно начал тот.

– Я знаю, – вздохнул Стив. – Извини, это не повторится. 

– Стив, ты хороший работник, – сказал Сэм. – Но ты не можешь хамить клиентам.

– Но…

– Клиент всегда прав! – уходя, крикнул Сэм через плечо. Стив вздохнул снова.

 

Заметив Баки в дверях следующим утром, Стив внутренне застонал.

– Доброе утро! – сказал он, сжимая зубы и стараясь улыбаться так вежливо, как только можно. – Что бы вы хотели заказать сегодня?

– Доброе, – ответил Баки. Стив удивленно моргнул. – Можно мне карамельный макиато, пожалуйста? Гранде.

– Конечно, – сказал Стив, и его улыбка стала естественнее. Он не рискнул спрашивать, будет ли Баки что-нибудь есть, даже несмотря на то, что Баки этим утром был немного любезнее.

Баки протянул карту, Стив провел ею по аппарату и отдал обратно.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Баки и улыбнулся Стиву.

Стив взял стаканчик и ручку, выжидательно уставившись на Баки. 

– Могу я узнать Ваше имя?

Лицо Баки немного вытянулось, как если бы он ожидал, что Стив его запомнит.

– О. Баки.

– Отлично, карамельный макиато уже на подходе, – вежливо сказал Стив. – Приятного дня.

Баки прошел дальше, ожидая свой кофе. Стив написал «Быаки» на стаканчике и передал Шэрон, потому что одно вежливое утро не изменяет дней грубости.

За утренней суетой Стив совсем позабыл о Баки, в спешке пытаясь одновременно приготовить три кофе и горячий шоколад.

– Да ты издеваешься, – возмутился Баки. Стив перевел на него взгляд с горячего шоколада, посыпая тот шоколадной стружкой.

Баки склонился над прилавком, держа в руке свой макиато и улыбаясь.

– Прошу прощения? – удивился Стив.

– Да ты просто издеваешься надо мной, – повторил Баки. – Быть не может, чтобы ты на самом деле так мерзко коверкал мое имя.

– Извините, – мягко проговорил Стив. – Как оно пишется? В следующий раз я напишу правильно.

Баки прищурился, будто знал, что Стив действительно издевался над ним, но был не настолько уверен, чтобы сказать об этом вслух.

– Б-а-к-и, – продиктовал он.

– Отлично, – сказал Стив. – Я постараюсь запомнить это.

Баки выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, но другие посетители начали пихать его, желая получить свои заказы. И Баки растворился в толпе, а Стив принялся отправлять Шэрон заказы, которые только что закончил делать.

Стив не работал за кассой следующим утром и поэтому даже не заметил Баки, пока Шэрон не вручила ему стаканчик с его именем. Так что он просто начал заказ (латте), когда услышал, что Баки поздоровался с ним.

– Доброе утро, – автоматически сказал Стив. Он поднял глаза и поставил на прилавок готовый кофе.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Баки.

– Не за что, – ответил Стив, сразу же отворачиваясь, чтобы приступить к клубничному фраппучино.

– Эм, – неловко начал Баки позади него. – Я хотел бы извиниться.

Стив остановился и обернулся к Баки.

– За что?

Стив мог гордиться собой – Баки действительно выглядел раскаявшимся.

– За грубость несколько дней назад. И, э, вероятно, за несколько дней до того.

– О, – сказал Стив. – Эм, все хорошо.

– Нет, не хорошо, – отрезал Баки. – У меня нет оправдания, кроме того, что я был уставшим и напряженным.

Стив уставился на него. Он на самом деле не привык к извинениям от грубых посетителей.

– Ну, спасибо, наверное. 

Баки собирался сказать еще что-то, но был прерван парнем, который буквально плечом оттеснил его от прилавка.

– Где мой гребаный фраппучино, – рыкнул он. – Я жду уже три минуты, а вы только стоите тут, болтаете и...

– Извините, – поспешно сказал Стив. – Будет через секунду.

К тому времени, как Стив отдал парню его фраппучино и разобрался с еще несколькими особенно вредными посетителями, Баки уже ушел. И Стив должен был признаться, что это его расстроило.

 

Баки вернулся следующим утром.

– Доброе утро, Стив, – мило поздоровался он.

Стив поднял на него взгляд, оторвавшись от кассы, которую пытался перезагрузить так быстро, как только мог.

– Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

Баки приподнял брови.

– На тебе есть бейдж.

– О, – сказал Стив. – Точно.

Баки усмехнулся:

– Плюс в карму, если вспомнишь мое имя.

Стив, который все еще не мог простить Баки за его прошлую грубость, пожал плечами.

– У нас по утрам очень много посетителей.

Баки выглядел разочарованным, и Стив почувствовал себя как-то нехорошо.

– Ох, ладно, в любом случае можно мне мокко, пожалуйста?

– Конечно, – ответил Стив. Он взял протянутую карту, пробил ее и сразу же вернул обратно. – Приятного дня.

– Тебе тоже, – улыбнулся снова Баки.

Стив взял стаканчик и написал «Бхаки».

– Сегодня я не говорил свое имя, – торжествующе сказал Баки секунду спустя, вынырнув возле кассы. – Я знал, что ты меня помнишь!

Стив дернул плечом и еле сдержал улыбку.

– Эй, ну это странное имя.

– Не настолько странное!

– На самом деле настолько.

Баки ухмыльнулся ему, совершенно не тронутый тем, что Стив над ним смеялся.

– А будет ли странным, если я приглашу тебя выпить кофе?

Стив почти выронил стаканчик из рук.

– Что?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Не хочешь ли ты сходить со мной куда-нибудь выпить кофе?

Стив вылупился на него.

– Я работаю в Старбаксе.

– И это значит, что ты не пьешь кофе?

– Эм, нет, – неловко ответил Стив.

– Ну так… – медленно сказал Баки.

– Вы перестанете флиртовать или нет? – рявкнула женщина, стоящая за Баки. – Мне нужен мой кофе!

– Извините, – торопливо извинился Стив. – Да, Баки, я согласен.

Баки усмехнулся и вышел из очереди.

– Стив, – начал Сэм за спиной Стива с предупреждением в голосе.

– Я знаю! – запротестовал тот. – Это не повторится!

А с учетом того, что Баки вернулся следующим утром, и через день, и после того – тоже… ну, это все-таки повторилось.


End file.
